


Getting off

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is pulled over in rural Arkansas on his way to see Kris. But wait a minute. That officer looks ... familiar. Maybe Adam can work his way out of this ticket after all. *cracky roleplay ahoy!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting off

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

All Adam knew was that he was in the middle of nowhere. Arkansas to be precise. And he was late to get to Kris's family's for July 4th. His plane had been delayed and ... it didn't bear going into, not really. Plus, it had been two weeks since he'd seen his lover; he _missed_ Kris.

So maybe he was going a little fast. But that didn't stop him from cursing up a storm when he saw the lights in his rear-view mirror. Just what he needed to end the perfect fucking day: a ticket.

He watched in his rear view mirror as a cop stepped out of the ... out of the passenger side? That was weird. He had his license ready and he rolled his window down. "Officer, I - "

"License and registration, please," came the low voice, face hidden behind aviator glasses and his uniform seeming too tight for his broad frame. Kris had his hand on his (empty) holster, the other he put on roof of the car as he peered in the window. "Y'know why I stopped you, right?"

"Um - " Adam looked around. Was this really happening? They were in the middle of nowhere and ... the cop car just took off, leaving Kris - or Officer Allen, Adam supposed - alone. "Yes? I have my license. This is, um, a rental car." Wow, Kris looked _hot_ in that uniform. Seriously. "Here. Officer." He held it out, and yeah, he stared.

"I asked you Mr ... " Kris made a show of pulling his glasses up just enough to peek at the driver's license. "Lambert, if you knew why I stopped you?" He took a quick look at Adam and then the glasses were back on his face. "LA's a long way from Arkansas." A brow shot up from behind the rim of the sunglasses that were reflecting the bright sun outside.

Who knew Kris getting all authoritarian could be so hot?! Adam swallowed the sudden ball of desire in his throat and had to spread his legs. "Um... I really don't know. Officer." He had to lean in a little bit, but he did, and _shit_ , Kris's pants were as tight as his shirt was. Jesus. Adam was slow to look away, back up to his reflection in the sunglasses. "Enlighten me, officer Allen," he added, his voice going low and throaty.

His pants were already tight even before he got out of the other car. Could you blame Kris? This was his thing after all.

"You were going too fast. They may do that other places, Mr. Lambert, but you're in Arkansas." He bent over again, this time his face a little bit closer to the window and mere inches apart from Adam's. "We do things slow 'round here."

Oh, fuck. Adam's cock was going to burst right out of his jeans at this rate. "I guess I got a little ... _excited_ ... officer. How can I make it up to you?" That mouth. That mouth was just a few inches away, those _lips_.

And those lips were dry from the summer sun, that Kris licked around them, tongue slow to hide back in his mouth. "What got you all excited in Arkansas?" He ignored the question (and his own excited cock) for now, looking around where there were no other cars and just open road for _miles_.

"My boyfriend," Adam told him, stuck on that tongue for a minute. "I was excited about seeing my boyfriend. It's been ... it seems like it's been forever and I ... " He flicked his gaze up, trying to see past those sunglasses. "And I couldn't wait to suck his cock."

Kris's legs weren't supposed to suddenly feel like cooked noodles, okay? But, God! He leaned against the window, mostly to keep upright and the he poked his head in but just enough to look through his sunglasses and stare into Adam's eyes. "We do that slow 'round here, too." He smirked then cocked his head. "So ... about making it up to me ..."

It was Adam's turn to make a show of licking his lips. "Well," he said (and really, in his head, this whole scene was _ridiculous_. But fuck, it was _hot_ ), "As long as my boyfriend never finds out ... Officer." And he caught his lower lip between his teeth. "If it'll help me get _off_."

It was a good thing that they were both obviously aroused because if not Kris would have already laughed his fool head off. But then he nodded, straightened up, which made the now very obvious bulge even more prominent right there level with Adam's open car window. "Your boyfriend can sit and spin for all I care. He gets to get his cock sucked a lot, I bet." Now he reached out and traced a finger around Adam's lips. "That looks like a really good mouth for sucking."

"It is. Trust me." Eyes never leaving that fantastic bulge between Kris - Officer Allen's - legs, Adam pulled back, kissing those fingers first, then undid his seat belt (and took a moment to adjust himself). "... Officer?" He asked, clicking the button to open his door. "If you'd just let me ... "

If he let him Kris would probably be humping through the open window. He managed to keep his wits about him and then he stepped back, voice louder and deep. "Step out of the car please. Hands where I can see them." Kris pointed to the passenger side, walking behind Adam, watching that ass sway to the other side of the car while adjusting his hard-on constricted tight in his pants.

Good thing that Adam had upgraded to a bigger car. Instead of the front passenger door, he opened the back one and revealed the big bench seat. Plus, worst case, there was grass on the side of the road, which, don't tell anyone, but Adam would kneel there for Kris. No one else, thank you very much. He stood aside, gesturing. "Sit down, officer. I'll take care of you."

Kris sat back with a groan, his pants feeling even tighter around his groin, he parted his legs to give himself a bit more room but then his eyes behind those glasses still kept staring at Adam's mouth. He reached for it again, licking his lips, wondering what he would taste like? "You take good care of me and I'll make sure you get off." He came close to busting out laughing with that cheesy line.

Adam couldn't bite back his smirk. Really? Good thing Kris was so hot. With a hand to his chest, Adam urged Kris back, down onto the seat. It made getting his fly open easier; he undid the zipper carefully over that bulge. Then he pulled Kris's cock out. He had to remember later to ask Kris where he got the outfit; he didn't think his boyfriend favored stripper-supply companies. But then there was that _cock_ , red, with a bead of precome at the tip. "Oh, officer," Adam purred, then he leaned down, licking that droplet away, and sucking down.

For the first time since he was dropped off here, Kris felt that hint of danger. If they ever got caught now, it'd be a madhouse. Kris Allen getting sucked off by Adam Lambert off the side of the almost deserted Arkansas Highway 71. But then he let is slip from his mind when he moaned and it was _loud_ because that mouth was too good to him and that tongue? It was made of sin. "Yeah ..." Kris's head fell back and so did his glasses his eyes were closed and his lips parted, making sexual, strangled sounds.

Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Kris Allen's sex sounds were _divine_. They went straight to Adam's cock, jerking it against his fly. He moaned, pressing his tongue to the underside of Kris's cock to let him feel the vibrations, then he swallowed down again, his nose in Kris's pubes. He could taste the tang of precome again; it made his mouth water.

Kris bit down on his bottom lip _hard_ so that he didn't seem too eager, you know? Cops should have more self-control. Or something. But then his hips were already rising and falling, thrusting in Adam's mouth, so hard, needing so much. When he looked down, chin to his chest, Kris reached for Adam with a hand through his hair. "Slow down. A-Arkansas r-remember ...?" He reminded.

Slow, right. It takes a supreme effort for Adam to slow down, though. It had been _two weeks_ , okay? That's a lifetime for some things. But after a deep breath, he licks along the underside of Kris's cock even as he's already teasing at his hole, finger just circling there. He might have trouble slowing down, so maybe he could speed Kris up. Arkansas his ass.

"Nguuuh!" Then it was a series of incoherent words and garbled sounds that Kris made once he felt Adam's finger teasing and his licking and sucking. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea because it took him right there. _Right there_ where he was taken higher and higher but not quite tipping over - again and again. It was torture and it made Kris buck his hips and pant really harshly that he swore, even in the heat he'd manage to fog up the glass. "Adam ..."

Oh, at that, Adam _smiled_. He pulled off Kris's cock with a wet pop and smiled up at him. "Officer Allen?" But see, even then, he was nudging his finger inside Kris's hole. He hadn't know it, but he just realized that he'd had a fantasy of fucking a cop. Go figure.

"Yeah ... yeah ...?" Kris pushed back on that finger. He didn't mean to but his body did it for him, bearing down just slightly so that he could open up for Adam. It had been a long time and now he just _wanted_. He grappled a bit and tried to hold on to something, finding Adam's arm and his fingers bit into his skin. The way his body rocked was already leaning toward desperate, already losing this battle with desire taking over.

Well, that was an answer to that question. Adam pulled that fingertip out and licked it good and wet. Then he started to push it inside. Finally, then, he could lean up to lick at Kris's mouth and kiss him. "You are so sexy, Officer Allen," he whispered between smiled kisses. "And you're easy. I love it."

"Shut up!" Kris groused. "That's, uh! No way to talk to an officer!" He said quickly and with none of the conviction he had before. "My fantasy, okay?!" And it wasn't supposed to end with him all limp and needy. "God! Adam!" And the Kris was lost completely, pulling on Adam's shirt to slide his hands under it, feel skin while he parted his legs further, one ending up high over the back of the seat, the other draped to the floor.

Good thing the pants had come off so easily (especially as tight as they were). Adam was all but leaned over him, licking kisses into his lover's mouth. "Sorry," he whispered, still grinning. "Officer," he whispered. "If I fuck you, will I get off?" That was never not going to be funny, was it?

"I dunno. Depends how good you are convincing me." Kris panted, still trying to stay in character but mostly just trying to stay in control. He was never going to be an actor, that was for sure. "You get off when I say you do." That was a good line, wasn't it? If only Kris didn't moan and push back on Adam's fingers like a two-bit whore.

Exactly. Adam eased him open then finally was able to get his jeans open, gusting out a throaty sigh of relief. He fisted over his cock. The lube was in his bag in the trunk; he didn't try to go for it. Spit would do, as unromantic as it was. But that was all forgotten when he pushed Kris's knees to his chest and started to thrust in. "Oh, _officer_ ," he groaned, laughter tinging the edges. "You feel so _good_."

"Shut up or I'll arrest ya." Kris grabbed Adam's ass, his large hand covering each globe with his fingers digging into soft skin. "Oh, God! Yeah ...!" He arched, the friction painful, the pleasure beginning to thrum but not quite there yet. "... cuff you and lock you up." Now there was an idea ... "Uhhh!"

"You want to tie me up?" Adam's eyelids dipped with the pleasure of it as he thrust in shallowly, a little deeper each time. "Or is this a jailhouse fantasy you want? Something about soap in the shower?" His laugh morphed into a moan. "Oh, God, Kris."

"It was - your idea - to play this - uhhh - out ...!" Kris accused. His glare didn't last long, closing his eyes and trembling because Adam always made him feel so good, almost slutty in the way he'd lewdly move. "C-cuff - okay. Not tied up." Which was more kinky and the thought of having Adam tied up while he rode him made his hard cock jump on his belly, throbbing and aching that Kris took it in his hand and began to stroke.

"I didn't think you'd really pull me over in the middle of Arkansas!" And idly, Adam wonders if he'll have to pay for anything they get on the seat. More planning should have gone into this. "Fuck, you're hot when you jerk off." Kris Allen: Sex kitten. Yes, please.

See, before all this Kris was just fine being vanilla. But Adam had shown him the joys of gay sex that it opened up so many doors. Maybe too many. Worse part was Adam asking him his fantasies and Kris, well, it wasn't really easy for him to lie.

"We were goin' for realistic 'member?" Kris gritted out, his hand on his cock moving faster even if it was squeezed between them. "C'mon Adam. I'm gettin' close .." His body begged by meeting each thrust, the pleasure flaring into an almost unbearable heat (or that could be the pleather beginning to squeak under his back, sweat from his body making him slip over the seat).

"Realistic?" Adam panted. "How - " How could this scenario even be realistic? Did cops fuck people they pulled over, or have them blow them? If so, where exactly did Adam drift from realism? Really it made him laugh, so _hard_. _We were goin' for realistic._ He had to stop, to laugh. he did, helplessly in the face of his pending orgasm, and Kris's too. But it was so _funny_.

"Oh for the love of ...!" Kris kept rocking under Adam, glaring at him and his laughter. "Don't stop now!" He was still jerking himself off, hand moving even faster but at even more of Adam's laughter, Kris stopped and let himself go, sprawling under Adam on that now sticky car seats. "Oh forget it." Kris scowled, dropping his hand on his quickly flagging dick.

"No! No, baby, I'm sorry, just ... " Adam's words were hiccuped between laughs. "Tell me," he said, trying hard to be serious (and mostly failing). "Tell me," with a thrust of his hips. "How to make this more _real_ ," another thrust, hard, like Kris liked.

"Uhh!" Kris's eyes slipped shut and then his lips parted and the scowl quickly disappeared. "This'll be funnier if you didn't have your dick up my ass," he still managed to grumble but slowly his hips began to move, rocking up to meet Adam's thrust. "Just - uhhh - keep - moving ..." He pulled Adam by the hips, his cock pressed between them, rubbing up against Adam's belly.

That Adam could do and Kris was right; it wasn't really that funny once he got the rhythm established. Not funny, but hot and Kris was gorgeous when he threw his head back, closed his eyes and stretched out his neck like that. It gave Adam something to lick, even lightly bite. Yum. He dug his toes into the ground and pushed in harder and faster.

The many sensations made Kris forget all about his protests, even the fact that they were in the backseat of a rented car in middle of a deserted Arkansas highway under the heat of the sun. Each time Adam surged forward he trembled, Adam's long, thick cock pressing past his prostate and it made him babble incoherently, moan incessantly, loud enough to scare the birds from where they were perched on trees.

"God, Adam!" Kris grappled to touch, sought something to hold on to because he was going to come apart with his dick untouched and it was going to be _amazing_. The pleather squeaked, the car rocked, and then Kris was convulsing, his cock spilling come between them, thick and slick and mixed with sweat. "Uhhhh...!" His whole body was taut as he shook all the way to the core.

"Oh, _fuck_." When he felt the clench, Adam gave up pushing with his toes and let his knees do the work on the doorjamb (ouch later, ouch); he let himself come, his head falling to the crux of Kris's neck as he panted, rocking with it. "Holy shit," he moaned. "That was amazing."

"This is where I say 'I told you so,'" Kris smirked, looking down at Adam and running a hand down his back. Blood was still pounding in his ears and he didn't want to move, but the darn seat was hot on his skin and he was still sweating profusely from the heat coming from _everywhere_ , even Adam. "Geroff me," Kris playfully pushed with one hand and pulled Adam tight to him with the other. "I'm still bent like a pretzel."

"You complain a lot," Adam noted, clearly unruffled by all of this. He did pull off, though and his legs didn't much like it (ow was right on the knees, urgh). There he stood on a highway in Arkansas with his pants around his knees. Classy. He smirked down at the now besmirched Officer Allen. "You looked ridiculously hot in that outfit by the way."

"Yeah?" Kris gave Adam this crooked grin as he sat up and the seats made that squeaking sound again that made Kris scowl, his ass sticking to the hot fake leather. "So you like a man in uniform, huh? Gets you hot and all that?" Kris was looking around for his pants while rubbing at the wet spot on his shirt. Won't be a good thing to go back to the tour bus with no pants, right?

"Maybe," Adam answered, grinning. He put himself back together before fishing Kris's pants from the grass and shaking them out. "Baby, you're going to - um." He gestured. Kris was going to be, well, _messy_.

Kris looked down at himself, his fake khaki cop shirt had wet spots all over it, his legs bare, his cock kind of just hanging around. He reached for his pants from Adam with a shrug. "I can always say you molested me." He wiggled around, already feeling the wetness coming from his ass, geez. "They'll believe it."

"So, I'm a cop-molester, now?!" Something told Adam he should be mad about that. He put his hands on his hips. "Who do you plan on telling, by the way?"

"Uhm ..." Kris kind of winced and he looked down, pulling stray dry grass from his pants. "Everyone kinda knows, you know? I had to get the costume, right? And someone had to drive me here and I borrowed those sunglasses ..."

"Oh my God. You perpetrated the idea." And Adam narrowed his eyes at his lover. "Very nice. I'm just going to have to tell your band that you're a ... a ... a naughty boy who liked to be spanked." His raised eyebrow dared Kris to challenge. How could he? After all, the allegation was _true_.

"You wouldn't _DARE_ , Lambert!" Kris narrowed his eyes even when he was skipping on one foot to try and put his pants back on. Who knew where his boxers were now? "I'll tell them ... I'll ... that you ..." Shoot! He couldn't think of anything, dangit!

"Uh-huh." That's what Adam thought. "Just try it, Allen. I've got a lot more dirt on you than you have on me." He was expected to be a little risque. Kris? Not so much.

"Fine. Fine!" Kris finally managed to pull his pants up, closing the button, the zip not cooperating with his dick caught in the hole. "I'm shutting my trap. If they ask where we've been I'll let you explain ..." He pointed to his state of dress: Hair in every which way, his shirt once crisp now wrinkled and stained and his pants with his thing peeking out. Talk about classy.

"Easy does it, don't injure yourself!" Adam quickly took over, not wanting Kris to be damaged in the process. That would be very bad indeed. He tucked Kris's cock safely away and got the zipper up. "There," he said, smoothing down the front of Kris's shirt. Then he finger-combed through his hair. "Now, where am I really going?" He asked, smiling, tugging Kris closer to kiss that pout away.

"Uhm," Kris was too busy chasing after Adam's lips that it took a moment for him to respond, both hand clutched to Adam's arms. "We're goin' on the bus just to get my stuff and Lizzie promised a hotel for each stop we have to make." He grinned up at Adam. "And I kinda convinced her a massage in our room would be amazing when we get there so, she's makin' those arrangements."

"Aww, you really do love me after all," Adam said, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Kris, keeping him close. "... wait a minute," he said a breath later. "... where's the bus?"

"We're gonna have to chase it." Kris scratched the back of his head. "They're gonna meet us at the hotel. We have at least a couple hours on the road to the next stop. That okay?" Kris wasn't sure Adam liked this kind of road trip and yeah, maybe it was really poorly planned. Maybe next time they should do Adam's fantasy although Kris wasn't sure how he'd talk Adam out of a flaming headdress.

Yeah. Planning would be good. But A for effort. Adam urged Kris toward the passenger seat and he fetched his boxers on the way, tossing them in his boyfriend's lap. "So, you're friends with the cops around here?" He asked, grinning sidelong as he pulled out.

"Well. kinda. Did the flashing lights scare you? Did you think you really were getting pulled over?" Again with the realistic. Who knew why it was so important to Kris? "He was a nice guy. Gave him tickets to the next show but he wouldn't let me play with the siren though."

"Oh, my God." But Adam had to laugh. Well, and give his lover a look. "Remind me not to ask. I'd rather not know. Just steer me toward the hotel and the massage and we'll call it even."

"I guess we're never gonna do that again, huh?" Kris's face was flushing as he spoke, turning just enough to look at Adam and shrug his shoulders slowly. "But I still got the cuffs," he pulled it from his back pocket and lifted it up dangling on one finger with Kris grinning wickedly.

"You're evil, Kris Allen," Adam said as they sped away. "Pure evil." But he took the cuffs, thank you very much. Those, they could use later.


End file.
